basilisk eyes
by 917brat
Summary: Something happened to Harry after the end of his second year and Harry found himself waking up with the eyes of a Basilisk as well as so much more. Now what is going to happen to Harry? What happens when he decides to flee from the wizarding world, and what happens when after a couple of years of being on his own, learning everything he can to survive...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

 **Chapter one**

Harry couldn't help it, as he nearly grinded the palm of his hands through his eyes. In a futile attempt to rid himself of all of the agony he was currently feeling in them; in fact it only seemed to make it just that much worse. Yet still Harry could stop the near instinctual reaction he was having.

Nails now digging into the skin around his eyes, as even more pain tore through both his eyes and made him feel as if somehow his eyes were on fire. Which was on top of the acid being slowly dripped on them feeling they had been just feeling.

A feeling he was getting from the sheer burning sensation he was currently getting from them. Hell, Harry swore that he could literally feel the heat of the flames that he imagined were in place of his eyes on his hands. Almost felt like his very hands were getting burnt from said heat as the clutched to his head.

Though in the back of his mind, as he desperately tried to not think about the torture his eyes were currently undergoing. Harry almost absentmindedly recalled that if he remembered correctly that all that day long there had been a faint burning in his eyes; steadily getting slightly worse as the day went on. Something he had previously ignored believing it was either exhaustion or overuse that was causing the pain in his eyes.

Only for said believing to get utterly smashed as the pain increased past anything he had ever felt before. Honestly starting to do so just seconds ago, as it went from a rather mild irritation to raging inferno of pain in the blink of an eye.

And despite the fact Harry knew intelligently, that the pain had been going only mere seconds it felt to him like it had been going on for what now seemed to be hours. Mainly because the current pain he was feeling was worse than anything he could remember. Enough so that his mind screamed for this torture to end in one way or another.

Because at the moment, despite the fact Harry knew he had a very large pain tolerance. A tolerance that had only gotten stronger the older he got, Harry found himself literally withering in pain on his bed in Private four drive. Biting through his bottom lip in a despite attempt to keep himself from screaming aloud and alerting is so-called family as to what was currently happening to him. Not wanting them to find him in such a weakened position, one he knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself in; even if he wanted to.

Because whatever it was that was currently happening to him Harry knew from somewhere deep within himself that it wasn't something that anyone would deem normal. Least of all any of the Dursley family. Whom would be even less considerate then they normally were, which is to say not at all, considering the fact if it did happen it would have been Harry's screaming would have woken them up. Which was why Harry was doing his best to stop any sounds did escape him at the moment.

And considering everything that had happened recently Harry couldn't see anything that would need to deal with him, or his magic, going over well with his family; not that it ever had honestly. Seeing as his 'family' hated anything that wasn't what they deemed to be normal, and one thing Harry would never be was normal; at least in their eyes he wouldn't. Nor in many others either, now that he thought about it. After all the who boy-who-lived thing pretty much screamed not normal.

But back to the fact Harry was just a hairs breath from screaming and waking up his family. Harry got the feeling that anything that brought his attention to his family now, would be worse than it had ever been in the past; even more so seeing how late at night it currently was.

So, at the moment, despite his pain, and despite how badly he wanted to scream out, Harry decided to do his best to keep quiet. Even if now he had ended up biting clear through his bottom lip to stop himself. If only to stop something from happening to him due to his family while he was in such a defenseless position; as he currently was.

You see, Harry's second year had just ended, and much to his disgust Harry had found himself back at the hell hole he had been forced to call his home for the majority of his life. Harry couldn't honestly say who was more unhappy about this fact, himself or his supposed family. Neither one of them were overjoyed about seeing each other again; especially considering just how Harry had left the summer before Dursley's house.

Especially when the how he escaped was rather noticeable, and most likely rather expensive to fix; especially if you didn't want questions asked about it. What considering the fact that last summer there had been bars on his window, as well as several new locks on the outside of his bedroom door, to keep from leaving the house; let along going to Hogwarts. And the fact despite this, he had still escaped in a flying car, in the middle of the night, by ripping said bars out of the window hadn't endeared him anymore to his family; not in the least bit.

If anything, he had left them stewing in their rage over what had happened all year long; after they had repaid for all the damages done with their own money. Making his return to them even worse than the one from the year before. Mainly because this summer they knew for sure he wasn't allowed in the least bit to do any magic unlike what they had feared last summer. Meaning he didn't even have the slightest protections against the loathing they felt for him; similarly to how it had been when he was younger.

And this loathing was something no one in his so-called family was hesitant in showing him; not in the least bit. Starting the very second, he had gotten back to their house; no, the second they met him after he got off the Hogwarts express.

In fact, Harry was still smarting from their newest 'welcome' home gift they had 'blessed' him with the first day he had been back with them. Which was one of the main reasons Harry was doing his best to not waking them. Despite, or perhaps especially, because of what was currently happening.

But at the moment Harry wasn't worried about the locks on his door, or the bars that had been on his windows. Hell, he couldn't even bring himself to honestly care about the fact that since he had been first shoved into this place that he hadn't even been allowed out once. Which if he was keeping track of the tie correctly had been a little over a week ago.

Something that was made just that much worse, as well as a bit humiliating, seeing as he had actually been left a bucket to relieve himself in, the first day he had been shoved into said room. A bucket that Harry took a small amount of satisfaction in emptying out his window, right -called Aunt's priced roses. Even if he knew that doing so would only cause him to get even more punishments at a later date.

Not to mention for that week Harry found himself going back to his childhood of only being able to eat maybe once a day. If that, from whatever small amount of food that the Dursley's allowed to be pushed to him through a cat flap that had been inserted into his bedroom door. Not caring if the food in question fell on the floor as the pushed it through the flap in question. If anything, they really attempted to get as much of it as the could on the floor as they did so.

No, at the moment all Harry could bring himself to care about was the pain he was currently in. As well as wonder just why, he was feeling such pain in the first place; as there had to be a reason. After all pain, especially at the level he was feeling it at, didn't happen for no reason at all. Seeing as it was a burning like pain that was primarily taking place in his eyes but now had just recently started to melt into the rest of his body.

Making Harry wonder if the pain he was currently in was now worse or better now that it all wasn't located in a single area but more spread out. Though Harry noted with some relief, however small that it maybe, that the burning feeling was starting to be lessening little by little the further from the eyes as it moved down the body.

But honestly, Harry couldn't be that reassurance because of the fact that the pain in his body wasn't as bad as the one that was in his eyes; seeing as he still kept wondering just why he was feeling said pain in the first place. Something that he couldn't find the answer to no matter what he thought about.

Because as far as he knew he hadn't done anything that could cause a burning pain mainly focused in his eyes of all places. Seeing as his uncle usually went out of his way to avoid his face when it came to where he had hit him; not wanting to leave a visible injury on him that couldn't easily be hidden.

Then after what seemed like hours of feeling as if his eyes were being burned, no melted, right out of his sockets followed by the rest of his body slowly being roasting from the inside out, Harry felt all the pain he was feeling, just suddenly stop; leaving Harry feeling completely and utterly exhausted as it did so. A bone deep tiredness, that left Harry feeling weaker than he could ever recall feeling; even when he had been on the very verge of death down in the chamber of secrets.

Feeling as if he had been drained of every last bit of energy he had, even his magic. Something which Harry had come to recognize as a warm almost ocean like well of energy around his very heart. However, the feeling of losing all of this energy, no matter how temporary it may have been, left Harry feeling utterly hollow and vulnerable in a way he had never felt before; and hope to never feel like again.

Feeling this and feeling the horror of the sheer emptiness he felt as he realized that every last bit of his energy magic or otherwise was gone, Harry wasn't able to stop himself from falling into the now terror filled darkness that was unconsciousness; unable to even move in the slightest bit as he did so. Which ended up making just that much more terrifying as Harry pictured what his life would be like if he was completely parlayed as the current feeling were making him.

Slowly and feeling as if he had a hundred-pound weights strapped all over his body, a body that had previously been used as a chew toy for all three of Fluffy's head at that, Harry began to wake up; only to immediately regret it as he did so.

Feeling as if he was only able to just barely curl up on the bed he was in, Harry couldn't help but wonder just what had happened to him to make him feel as horrible as he currently was. Which is worse than Harry could actually recall every feeling before; even worse than the near-death state he had been in during both his first year as well as after his little 'trip' in the chamber of secrets and that was saying something.

That's when the pain from last night, the agony in his eyes then the rest of his body, not to mention the sheer emptiness of being drained of every last bit on energy he had, came rushing back to mind Harry; overriding all the current exhaustion he was feeling as he remembered all of this.

Seeing as the very second he recalled all of this Harry, quite suddenly, found that he could do much more than just curl up in agony on his bed; despite not wanting to lose the small comfort said bed provided him. In fact, he found that despite what he had thought earlier he could certainly do more than he had originally thought with his thoroughly depleted body.

As he leaped up from said bed and headed to the nearest mirror. Even if it was a discarded broken one; that would have long since been discarded if it was in anyone else room. One his cousin had long since cracked down the middle; like most of the things he had in his room were. It still was a mirror, and therefor functioned like one; which was currently what Harry needed.

Instinctively knowing that whatever the pain had been last night, had been something that had changed him and that he would be able to see at least some of those changes himself in the mirror. How he knew this exactly Harry wasn't sure but at the same time he knew deep within his very soul that it was correct.

Not only that but Harry could also feel that he needed to find out just what had happened to him as soon as possible and that he couldn't put it off for any reason; not even the terror of the unknown he was currently feeling. That doing so would make it matter of live or death.

So, knowing this, and knowing his gut feeling had never led him wrong before, having actually saved his life on several different occasions in fact, Harry listened to the feeling. Not to mention behind the worry he was feeling Harry could feel his ever-growing curiosity starting to perk up; because honestly, he did want to know what was going on after all.

Once he got to the mirror Harry couldn't help but stare in dread at what he saw, in what was now his reflection. At first Harry didn't want to believe that the person standing in the mirror was him; that it honestly couldn't have been him.

In fact, he had almost been able to trick himself into believe it was a complete Stanger in the mirror, or that the twins had dome how curse the mirror the last time they had been here, due to the changes that had occurred. Hell, when he was at his most desperate, he had even been tempted to look behind him as a way to check.

But in the end the changes, though enough to make him look different, weren't enough to fool himself to believing it was a different person; despite how much he wished otherwise. Not when both his gut feeling screamed at him that that was him, and the reactions of the reflections were the exact same as the ones he knew he was doing. Both those together wouldn't let him deny what he oh so desperately wanted to.

What changes Harry had undergone due to the pain he had felt, or at least the changes that he could physically see as he could feel that there were others he couldn't see, were. Well, the biggest, and in Harry's mind the most horrifying one, was the changes that his eyes had undergone; eye that Harry had repeatable been told were just like his mother's. Which was something Harry had taken great comfort in.

Not any more, instead his eyes were something he had seen in his nightmares since he had first gotten out of the chamber of secrets. Because unlike what everyone else had though Harry had been able to see the Basilisk's eyes before Fawkes had been able to stab them out, and to his utter horror those where the eyes that were currently staring back at him from his reflection.

Not only that but every fiber in Harry's being told him that those eyes, that were now inside his head, were just like the Basilisk had been. Meaning Harry's eyes could and would kill anyone who got a clear glimpse of them and petrify anyone else who got an indirect look at them.

Something in him also told him that the only reason Harry wasn't affect by his eyes, or by the eyes of the Basilisk in the chamber was both because they were his own eyes and he was a Parsltounge; making him immune to the eyes of the Basilisk. Even more so now that the basilisk venom seemed to be a permanent part of him.

This of course did nothing to make Harry feel any better in the least bit about said changes. In fact, knowing this and knowing that without a doubt in his mind that his gut feeling was correct. Only caused him to panic even more then he already was, as he stared in to his now, in his mind, very disturbing eyes. What with his now chilling eerie gold orange Iris, snake like silted pupil and worst of all in Harry's mind, blood red sclera that surrounding the golden Iris making it all look that much more menacing.

Harry as he looked at his new terrible eyes noticed something that soothed a bit of the pain of losing one of the very few things that tied him to his mother, and that was the fact the slight difference he noticed in his Irises.

Instead, of being a solid golden color, similar to what the Basilisk in the chamber of the secrets had been, they actually had speckles of his original emerald green in them; almost seeming to swim in the golden color his eyes now were. In fact, looking at the green speckles swirling in the eerie orange Harry could say that it looked almost hypnotic; drawing the attention to said eyes.

Another thing Harry noticed as he continued to stare at his reflection, and slowly move away from the chilling sight that was his new eyes, and something that left Harry wondering how the hell he had missed it at first glance was.

Well, the first thing he noticed still had to do with his eyes or really the upper lid of his eyes to be more specific. Which is where Harry could see had something, which he felt was very similar to the crest on the Basilisk's face, over both his eyes.

Though instead of the dark menacing purple that had been on the Basilisk's face above each of his eyes was a crest in a chilling green similar to the killing curse. Almost looking like he had painted the very curse itself above both his eyes in a curving fashion, ending with the finale part of the crest ending rather far away from his eyes; actually, ended near the middle of his nose in fact.

Seeing this, Harry couldn't help but temporarily give into the more childish part of himself, the part that actually acted like the almost thirteen-year-old that he actually was, and almost pout about the fact he looked like he a very bright, very eye catching, eyeshadow on his eyes. He knew he already looked rather feminine and honestly felt that this didn't help with that in the least bit.

Harry wincing slightly and pushing back the childish thought he had just had, even if he did realize he was only twelve, almost thirteen, and was due to get them, before gathered himself back together. Knowing that he really needed to pull himself away from his eyes, despite how much he really didn't want to, and see what else has changes had occurred.

Because Harry knew there were more changes then the ones he had already seen. Both because the burning that had been in his eyes had moved throughout his whole body before it had disappeared, and the fact that has gut feeling, which had never led him wrong before, was pretty much screaming this out at him. Knowing this and knowing that he really couldn't put it off until later Harry forced himself to move away from his eyes and take noticed of the rest of his body.

As he did this Harry found himself not in the least bit eager to see if there were any other major changes to his body, like there had been with his eyes. But at the same time Harry really knew he didn't have a choice in the matter, so after licking his lips nervous he slowly, as well as carefully, began looking at the rest of his reflection. Using all the skills he had picked up over the years in the care of his oh so loving family to take in every detail he could while doing so.

What Harry saw as he did this had him both pulling a slight face as well as give a small sigh of relief as yes there were some other physically changes that he could see, but at the same time they weren't nearly as major as the changes that had occurred to his eyes; at least not as far as Harry could see.

Still there were several different changes to his body and while he was relieved that they weren't as big a change as his eyes had been. Like merlin forbid actually having scales all over his body or even having wings or anything like that, there was still difference to his body that weren't there the night before. Not only that but these changes were obviously in a magical nature, and Harry wasn't in the least bit happy about them. Nor did he think they wouldn't be noticed anyone else who knew him before these changes had accord.

At least he wasn't happy with the majority of them, because some of the changes he found, Harry, despite attempting otherwise because what they could mean, found himself really liking them. If only because of one certain change that had occurred, made it so he was now able to picture himself being as if he had lived a family that had actually loved him instead of the Dursley's.

The changes that Harry had found were in his hair, in his nails, and something different in the very way his body was built. Even if the very last one was hard to tell, and the only reason Harry really noticed was because his senses screamed it at him. Causing him to actually spend the next ten minutes, at the least, looking as close as he could at his body to see just why his gut was telling him something about the way his body was now was different than it had been before. Other than being a lot healthier, as well as fitter than it had ever been before that is. Because he knew that wasn't what the change was.

Harry had to say the changes that happened to his nails wasn't something that he had expect, none of the changes were expected for that matter. But his nails weren't on his top of list of things he would expect to change if a magical change was going to happen to him; like it just had.

And despite what others might think Harry had at one point thought of the different magical changes that could occur. How could he not when he found out about magical creature inheritances as well as having taken Polyjuice potion; and saw the effects of using a cat hair had had on Hermione.

However, at the same time, if the changes that had occurred were just cosmetic, they would probably be the easiest change he had under gone to explain away. Still Harry got the feeling that there was no way what had happened to his nails was just cosmetic but much more than that.

After all his eyes had in no way been a pure cosmetic change so why would his nails be any different? When was his luck that good? Which left Harry staring warily at his now pitch black, slightly pointed now one inch longer, nails; wondering just what else had happened to them.

Knowing this and after mentally promising himself that he would be testing them out soon to see what else was going on with them; as he was sure they did do something. After all he knew that the changes in his eyes hadn't been purely cosmetic, and he knew that neither were his nails; he just had to find out what they did.

One of the more annoying changes that had occurred, and one that worried Harry the least, was the changed his hair had undergone. Even as a more childish part of his mind began to pout about both the hair and what his inner child was now calling the eyeshadow over his eyes.

His hair had grown down to his shoulder and now had two streaks of the same eerie orange gold, almost like an orange flame, color his eyes were. With these eye-catching streaks being right in the very front of his face; almost like the color was outline or framing the sides of his face.

As he saw this and as he ran his now black nailed hands through his Harry could tell his hair was now a lot stronger, yet at the same time a lot softer, then in had been before; reminding Harry oddly of silk covered steel as he fingered his now longer hair.

Even as he absentmindedly noticed that with the longer length of his hair did way down the sheer wildness of his head to a degree. Making it less like a lion main, like he had thought it would be if it ever got longer, to a more wild wave; that screamed untamable in Harry's mind.

The biggest, yet least noticeable change, was the one in his body, and the one that took Harry a good while to notice. It was literally a change he most likely wouldn't have even noticed if his instincts hadn't warned him about it in the first place. As it was just that subtle and even though he knew it was there he couldn't tell just what exactly it was.

Harry knew this was the biggest change, even bigger than his eyes, because he could feel that it somehow involved his whole body, or at least the muscles and bone structure of it. How it did this Harry wasn't able to figure out but at the same time he could tell that this was his favorite change his body had undergone; or at least the visible part of it that he could now see after he removed his clothes were. At least at the moment, though that may change once he found out what else had been done to his body.

If only because out of all the changes this one was the one that was hardly noticeable; especially with the clothes that he had been wearing and would be wearing until he could get some different clothes in his hands.

But now Harry could tell that his body was now in a lot better health then it had every been before. It no longer looking half-starved like it had before. Seeing as after having close look, without his incredibly baggy clothes blocking his view, Harry could tell that he now had more of build he figured a young gymnastic might have. While still being lean enough to hid said changes with his cloths and make it look almost like what he had looked like before; again, one of the least notable but largest changes his body had undergone.

Harry, knowing he only had the bare bones on the changes he had undergone known, and those were only on the ones he could physically see. Seeing as he knew that there had to be some that it couldn't be seen as there always was. Not to mention a lot of the information he had was mainly due to what his gut feeling had told him.

Which in turn meant that despite the gut feeling he had, that Harry knew there was still a lot more for him to learn about what had just happened to him; there just had to be. Because his gut feeling wasn't exactly fool prove, nor did they tell him exactly how things would work; just a possible what they did. But at the same time, he had no idea just how he was going to learn it.

Except through experimentation, which Harry knew would take quite a while to figure anything about what had happened; seeing as once again he had no idea as to just where to start at. Not to mention there would be a lot of things that could go wrong if he wasn't careful about just how he experimented with whatever his new abilities may be.

Though there was one thing Harry was a hundred percent sure about when it came to everything that had just happened to him. And that was obviously, the changes that had occurred to him were of magical nature; they really couldn't be anything else. But at the same time Harry realized that nothing he had read so far in Hogwarts could explain just what had happened to him; and Harry had read a lot more than anyone would have expected of him.

To make matters even worse, everything that Harry had read about Basilisk, both before and after the incident in the chamber of secrets, had left Harry with the feeling that the wizarding world didn't think much of the king of serpents; or any other creature they deemed dark for that matter.

In fact, if anything they out right loathed them and unlike things like dragons, which where classified as grey, and Phoenixes, which of course where classified as light. The only things in the majority of the books he read about any dark creature, including Basilisk, where all about how to kill them more than any else.

Harry after thinking this last bit froze, Harry knew from his eyes alone that he was somehow connected to a Basilisk, and there for connected to what the majority of the wizarding world considered a dark creature. And considering how wish-washy the wizarding world had already shown itself to be, even in the less the two years he had known it, Harry knew that was nothing good for him.

He knew from both what he had seen, unknown to the others in the wizarding world, and what he read about the wizarding world, at least the one in Britain, that they didn't think compassionately about those so-called dark creature that were in their world. Which Harry was now pretty sure he was a member of; even if he had no idea as to just how.

Which in turn also meant that unless he wanted to get prosecuted for something he had no control over that he needed to somehow leave said part of the wizarding world for safer waters. Somewhere he couldn't be tracked down easily at, nor could be linked back to the British wizarding world.

Though given all the changes he had under gone just recently and the fact he was only thirteen years old at the same time. Which meant that he was bond to grow even more different looking then they would expect him to if they did come looking from him. Then that meant that simply losing the name Harry Potter would go a long way into hiding him from them.

As his current appearance was too different then what they expected. Hell, even as he looked at himself know he noted with a good deal of joy his lightening bolt scar even seemed to be fading; looking as if it would disappeared altogether as it did so.

Knowing this and getting the feeling that even his closet friends wouldn't accept him as he was now, at least not without Harry having to change something serious about himself to satisfy them. Or, if not that, become so submissive to them that he would obey anything they ask of him just for their acceptance.

Which he knew deep within his heart would be just what he'd have to do if he didn't want them or the rest of the wizarding world to turn their backs on him. And even then, he felt he would still have to deal with all the prejudices and slurs from anyone who wanted to attack him while he could do nothing but smile and take it.

That was something Harry found himself unwilling to do. Didn't even debate doing so for even a second as the very thought of doing so made every hair on Harry's body stand on edge as something at the very core of him buckled and rebelled at the very thought of doing so.

Knowing this, Harry knew he really only one choice in the matter; something his now returning magic, as well as his gut feeling agreed with. And that was the flee, escape both from the hell hole that was his so-called home, and get away from the wizarding world. Which was a place Harry got the feeling would become close to a prison for him if he didn't get away from it now; especially as he was now.

Coming to terms with this, no matter how much his heart wanted to deny it, Harry knew he needed to get away. As fast as he could, as far away as he could, and he needed to do it in such a way that he couldn't be tracked down and dragged back to the wizarding world; most likely kick and screaming. But the big question was just how would he do that?

Harry not knowing the answer to his own question, gave slight shrug before grabbing a nearby shirt. One of the older ones he had and no longer wore that often, before quickly tearing a long strip from it to cover his eyes so as to block the Basilisk killing eyes. After all there was no time like the present to start his escape and what better was then to get away from the hell hole he was going to be trapped in than getting out of the Dursley's house first.

Wasn't the saying the first step was the biggest, maybe after getting out of here he would figure out what to do next. That in mind Harry careful made it to his window. Grateful that there were no longer any bars on said window and that it was early enough that no one would be outside.

After all, once he did get out he would have to put on his make shift blind fold at some point; but as long as there weren't any people around he really didn't have to worry about it now did he. After all, as long as there was no one about he didn't have to worry about his new eyes hurting anyone, now did he.

Besides, despite the fact Harry knew he would have to put on the blindfold eventually Harry really didn't want to run anywhere blind; he had done enough of that in his life time and just look what that had led to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

 **Chapter two**

It had been almost two years since what Harry had taken to calling his transformation, where he had first gotten his Basilisk eyes to begin with, had happened. Leaving Harry being a fourteen almost fifteen years old on the run. Seeing as soon as his transformation had occurred Harry had fled as quickly as he could so he didn't have to face the backlash he knew would be waiting for him from the wizarding world.

And over those last two years there had been a whole lot of different things that had occurred; both too, as well as, around Harry. Some of it rather expected, some of the rather helpful, and a number of them being rather embarrassing. Like most young teens had when growing up. With magic only making it that much more explosive than anything else; despite what most would believe whenever it was brought up.

None the less it had been a rather eventful last two years for Harry; who had really mixed feelings about it all. What consider that one of the expected occurrences that had happened when Harry, unwilling and honestly not able to let go of the wizarding world, had, under the safety of his invisible cloak, as well as, the fact it was near the crack of dawn, had gone straight to Gringotts; after he had first escaped from the Dursley's.

It was the only first step Harry could think of back then, seeing as he knew without some money, or at least some idea of what was going on, he really wouldn't get far in his escape plan. Which considering the fact Harry hadn't even been thirteen at the time really did show Harry was at least thinking more into the future then most his age would have back then.

This was really where his trip, both for freedom and the start of his last two years, had begun. And it was where Harry had really learned that having a good deal of money, really does help move plans along as well. Yet, at the same time learned that money doesn't always work unless you have some brains to back it up at the same time. Which luckily Harry found he had a good deal of both the things; intelligence as well as money that is

Because once he had gotten into the bank and had been able to prove he was who he truly said he was. Which thankfully his blood did say he was, even if there had been some changes compared to his first year; actually a lot of changes compared to then to be honest. With the blood only being able to tell he was speaking the truth about who he was due to the goblin magic that was being used.

Which meant it was unlike that the wizarding magic was even less likely to find him; especially given their dislike of using blood magic; only doing it in what they felt was the most extreme cases. Something Harry was grateful for as it meant there was even a less chance of him being found by them.

Though back to the bank, and the fact he had been able to prove he was in fact Harry Potter in the first place. As it turned out, that because he had been able to identify himself as a Potter, the last Potter for that matter, he had been able to find out quite a lot of different things. None of it being what he had expected.

But at the same time, as it turned out, these things were all information Harry quickly found he should have been informed about a while ago. With the reason why he hadn't been being because the goblins hadn't been able to get in contact with him in any way before then; even after his first year. A lot of this information being more than he had ever expected to get when he had first entered the bank in the first place.

One his full name wasn't even Harry James Potter, like he had been led to believe all his life. Instead the name Harry James Potter was more like a nickname that his parents had given out instead of his true name. Or if he wanted to get more specific a name that was given to hide behind if things got too bad.

Apparently, that was something most older families did to keep their children from being written into magical contracts without their says so; after all, only the true name of a person could seriously bond them to any contract. If his fake name was used, then it wouldn't be binding unless he decided to make it so by participating in said contract in any way.

Which brought two things to Harry's attention. One he needed to find out his full name, which had been easy to get seeing as the wizarding world did have a birth record. Which his true name had been on; even if it was only available to him from within the bank. And two he found out just high up in society his family actually had been. He had found out just what the Potter family name had actually meant before he had become the last of them with his parent's death.

Harry had been rather stunned to find out his true name was actually, Haraldr Leo James Potter-Black. Which he found out to be an older more ancient form of Harry, the name he had been going by his whole life.

With the first middle name, he had just found out about, being there to honor the Black part his family name. Which he apparent got both from his grandmother, and the fact his, unknown until then, godfather had managed to blood adopt him as his heir. Something which had been done before his family had managed to go into hiding all those years ago. Not to mention apparently something that all parties involved made sure to keep secret so no one else knew about it. Or if they did, he had never been told about it.

Not to mention he was equally as surprised to find out that the Potter family was actually a highly noble family. One of the tope twelve noble families that made up the wizarding world; at least the British magical world. Though it was in the top fifty of the world's magical nobles; along with the Black family which he was also Heir of as well.

In fact, his family was actually called the utmost noble and utmost ancient house of Potter. Not to mention his family motto was when not being shortened and after being translated from Latin that is, _To show bravery even when faced with the greatest fear, to show honor even when no others do, and to always lend a hand in help even when things seem helpless._

A saying that struck something deep within Harry and stayed with him during the last two years he had been on his own. Though in the back of his mind Harry couldn't help but think he was rather surprised his family's motto wasn't something like, _dare to tickle the dragon_ given how he heard most people talk about his father; and the rest of the Potters for that matter. And he was sure if he had ever brought it up around anyone who knew his family, he'd be told it was their unofficially motto; and the most commonly one associated with them to boot.

The next thing that he found out was that, he had been lied to more than just his name and his family's status for that matter. For one, despite what he had been led to believe, his parents had left a will in case of their deaths.

One that had mentioned, several times in fact, and he was never supposed to go to the twice damn Dursley's in the first place. It also had listed a good twenty different people that they wanted him to go to if something happened to them. Funnily enough neither Dumbledore nor his aunt for that matter, were on that list. Making Harry fume for a while after reading said list and making Harry distrust the headmaster even more than he had already begun to.

It also had a lot more things on it, for one Harry was supposed to hear this will at the age of five, which is when he was supposed to have begun all the training he needed as the heir, and eventual lord, of the house of Potters.

Not to mention the training he would need as one of the available and acceptable heirs for the Black family. With the other to his horror actually being Draco Malfoy; meaning he was actually related to that stuck up daddy's boy. Whose only goal seemed to be to either get him in trouble in one way or another; or to get some reaction out of Harry with his teasing.

For two it also mentioned something about the secret keepers which at the time Harry hadn't fully understood but let the Goblins deal with seeing as they informed him they had previously had known anything about this and that it had been an important matter that they would look in for him; as a way to make up for the earlier mistakes they had made regarding him.

And since at the time Harry hadn't understood exactly what a secret keep was or why it was so important they had switched he had decided it would be best to let the goblins handle it; as they did seem to know just what was wrong. Besides the eager grins on their faces when they saw the written prove, as well as the whispers between them about finally having something that they could use against the Ministry, had something in Harry alternating between screaming in defiance and purring in a darker sort of pleasure. Which was why he had no problem handing all the paperwork dealing with the secret keepers to the waiting goblin's hands.

While they did this, Harry, who knew he would be no help with whatever they had planned at the moment, got all the books, and other items he would need for the training he had been supposed to start at the age of five; figuring starting late was better than never. Not to mention he could a little bit extra on top of that.

Figuring knowing the laws, as well as the loop holes that were in there would be best for him. Considering the fact with his transformation, and what had caused it, he was now most likely now on the wrong side of said laws. Not to mention the idea of being able to twist someone in knots, legally and with just words alone, was something that really tickled his funny bone.

Though he had managed to over hear the fact he had a godfather the one whom had adopted him a little after his birth, had been wronged and should be free soon. Though it would take a while to get everything settled legally for Harry to see him.

And even then, Harry wasn't too sure that the man in question would want to see him given the wizarding worlds prejudices. Though at the same time since the exact same prejudice was most likely why the man in question had ended up in the prison he was in then that may mean he would be willing to see Harry when he did finally get free; despite the changes Harry had undergone since the last time Sirius had seen him.

However, as it had ended up turning out, this Freedom for Harry godfather was something that had had taken a good year and half, to finally happen; even with all the prove the goblins now had. As the Ministry didn't want to make itself look any worse than it already did by letting it get out that they had put the head of a pureblood noble family behind bars without a single attempt at a trial.

But when Harry had been able to meet this, Sirius Black in secret it had all been done after what Harry wanted had been done. Which had been after an oath to never mention to anyone he was meeting Harry in the first place or what had happened after Harry second year of Hogwarts, and after Harry had set up the meeting place so it fit his definition of safety.

All of which had been done before the meeting in question, with the full knowledge without all of that being done there wouldn't be a meeting in the first place. But still after that had all been done, with Black happily agreeing to it all, Harry had met his godfather Sirius and had gotten along with him quite well. Even if Harry did find himself seeming more like the adult in the godfather/godson relationship opposed to how it was supposed to be.

Still he did get along good with his godfather after their first meeting; no matter how childish said mad could be at times. Enough so that said Godfather often joined him during his travels and helped train him more in his magic. Both with light and dark magic as, as it turned out Sirius was most certainly grey, just like his parents were, and felt they was nothing he wouldn't do to keep his family safe; even if it was classified as dark. Something Harry agree with and followed to a T.

Though currently they weren't together, and Sirius had gone to a place a bit warmer, as to recover better from everything he had suffered under in Azkaban prison. Not to mention as a way to keep others way from Harry's trail. As both Sirius and Harry both knew that several different people were trying to use Sirius as a way to find Harry. One of which being a very determined, very manipulative Headmaster, that had done more than enough to prove he really didn't have Harry's best interest in mind.

Another thing Harry had found out, and something that had proven to be a huge help to him those two years ago; more so then a lot of the other information he had gotten that day. Was the fact that, on top of getting the will of his parents read he had also gotten the blood test, as well as, a couple of other test or rituals the Goblins had available to their customers. Which was what had led him find out just what had happened to him in the first place; on top of quite a bit more.

After everything he had been told back then, Harry still couldn't have helped being rather stunned to find out, that the whole reason he had changed at all. Was mainly due to something called soul flames mixing with his magic, the Basilisk venom and even the Phoenix tears as a way to save his life.

Seeing as it seemed the Phoenix tears hadn't actually been enough to completely safe his life like he had originally believed. And the transformation that had occurred due to the awakening of his soul flames only showed up when it did, changed him the way it did, as both his magic, as well as his soul flames, had seen the benefits of what the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears had; so therefor it had made it part of him, so he couldn't be damaged by anything similar to it anymore. A severe case of magical adaption, something that wasn't very common but at the same time rather well known because of past changes that had occurred.

Harry hadn't really question much about the soul flames then, even though he had never heard of anything like them before. Nor had he question how or why for that matter, his magic had reacted the way it had. As he knew magical adaption was something that had only happened in the most extreme cases; where the magic in question was put under a tremendous amount of stress for long periods of time. Back then he had been too shocked about what he had just learned to do so.

Afterwards, when he wanted to get the answers to the question that had built up since he had gotten the information from the bank, he really couldn't find much information on soul flames. At least not anywhere he was able to search for that matter. Only being able to find out he had a on mixture of bright orange, and purple flames; something the goblins had been rather amused at tell him where quite rare and much searched for in certain circles.

He didn't know what they were called exactly but over time he had been able to figure out what they did and how to hide them for the most part. As he wasn't too sure he wanted to find out what circles the goblins had been talking out; seeing as the goblin in question had looked way to amused for Harry to get any comfort out of what they had said.

At the same time, just as he had been able to learn about these flames, he had also been able to figure out what the transformation had done to him, and learned to control it for the most part, as well.

And when it came to these changes Harry had quickly found out they were from both the Basilisk venom, as well as the changes he eventually found where part of the Phoenix's tears magic. Which had been a lot more hidden from Harry then the majority of the Basilisk Venom changes had been, and at the same time not nearly as powerful as he happened to have less Phoenix's magic in him then he had Basilisk magic.

After being rather stunned about the information he had gained from the bank, he received something else he thought had to be some of the best, most useful new he had gotten so far; at least after the information about his Magical adaption. And even now he found it to be incredibly helpful news, as he was still using said news to this day; most likely would continue using it as far as it was able to as well.

And this was the fact that due to changes he had undergone, not only had his body changed but his very blood, and magic, had changed as well. Not to mention, now that he had claimed his true name, and acknowledged Harry Potter as a 'nickname' meant that he couldn't be tracked by it; even if he did decide to go by it any time after claiming his true name. Which gave Harry some safety from the wizarding world getting their hands on him, at least until he wanted them to that is. Which wasn't likely to happen any time soon, or even at all.

Harry, after getting all this information, and after getting a bottomless bag that was attached to his family vaults, had decided to leave the bank. At least he had decided to do that two years ago.

And since doing so, and since he first really started his life on the run, Harry had returned to the bank in question several time. Even if it was different banks under the same name, and ran by similar creatures, in different countries.

Each time either getting information, or political help in some way. The latest of which being a way to set up a mailing box between his godfather and himself; seeing as they wouldn't be able to see each other in a while.

Not without the chance of someone following Sirius and outing Harry to any people from the magical world he was honestly doing his best to avoid; particularly those from Britain or allied with Britain's wizarding world in some way.

Though after he had left the bank that time, he had, upon getting plenty assurance from the goblins that he wasn't recognizable as Harry Potter, decide before he truly made off on his own he needed to get some much need supplies.

Supplies that he never really would have been able to get as Harry Potter, and supplies that most likely would have gotten him more than a raised eyebrow if he had even mentioned them before.

After all, even back then, he knew that before he did anything else. Seeing as he would need to first train in the changes he had undergone, along with training his magic, and everything else he felt like he needed to train up on. Or at least Harry had felt like he needed to do that to best help him survive whatever his future may hold. Seeing as he knew without a doubt it was going to be a lot different then what his future may have held for him before the transformation. But still to be ready for that he needed to do his best to train for what every may happen.

Otherwise he could very easily be surprised about something happening to him or make a mistake that would end up with him being captured before he could truly escape. Which now that Harry looked back on it, was most likely true. After all there had been quite a few incidents that he had only most been found out or captured with only the training he had gone through being what had made it so he escaped uncaptured; or even alive in some cases.

So, when it came down to it, what Harry had started doing pretty much since he had first started running was exactly what he needed to do. Seeing as Harry what had done back then, and one of the first steps he had taken back then had been getting his supplies. Supplies that Harry hadn't gotten in Diagon Alley, instead he had quickly headed to Knockturn alley.

Knowing from what he had been told, and what he had witnessed with his own eyes, that what he needed would be down there. Because while a lot of the things that were down that alley really wasn't quite legally in the British magical world, they still could prove to be more than useful if used correctly.

Luckily, even with the blindfold he had on, which when they found out just why he was wearing it in the first place, the goblins had spelled it. Making it so he could see through it, even if no one else could, making it so the effects of his new eyes wouldn't hit anyone he didn't want it to.

At the same time, as Harry walked down the Alley he could instantly feel the difference from his first time down there. As unlike then no one even dared looked like they were going to attack or attempt to stop Harry from walking through said alley. Perhaps because of the now poisons feel his magic held, and deadly serpent like grace he now moved with prevented them from doing so.

Either way Harry found the way they avoided him to be something he didn't mind too much; in the least bit. At the very least finding it a lot more pleasing then the crowding he had suffered through when he at first gone to the wizarding world. Not to mention it did help Harry control the newer instincts he had gained recently a lot easier than it would have been otherwise.

What Harry had gotten back then in Knockturn Alley had been a muti-compartment trunk. Which was more on the illegal side, not because of the trunk itself, but because of the amounts of locks and wards it had to keep others besides the owners out. A lot of which were deadlier than the current ministry wanted on the more legally sold trunks.

Not to mention unlike the Ministry approved trunks his trunk didn't and never would have a tracking charm on it that allowed the Ministry to know where he was. That would kind of make his attempt to escape to be rather pointless if he did allow a tracking charm on it wouldn't it?

This trunk had six separate compartments in it. The first one was what one would expect a trunk to look like, and more like a front than anything else; or at least that is what Harry used it for at any rate. So, if anyone decided to check his trunk, by having him opening it, all he would have to do is open the first compartment; reveling what looked like just a normal trunk to anyone else's eyes.

In this compartment Harry stored, several different outfits, three pairs of shoes, undergarments, and some hygiene products; as a way to help further the illusion it was a normal trunk. And of course, as way to have a least several outfits in easy reach if he ever needed them at the same time.

Then for his eyes only, unless he somehow chose otherwise a let other people in it, there were the other five compartments. The second of which was actually a small apartment, that was run by magic, and had a working kitchen, bathroom as well as anything else you would think would be in an apartment.

It was one of the compartments that honestly made Harry's life a lot easier than it would have been otherwise. In fact, with this compartment Harry really wasn't living on the streets and with a little bit of money spent on shipping could very easily travel across countries with very little effort on his part.

In the beginning this was one compartment Harry had been the most determined to get. As having the second compartment the way he had it, would make it so that in one way or another he would always have at least on form of shelter on him. Even if he had to pay extra to have the entire trunk in question covered in different notice me not charms as well as anti-theft charms to make it so he wasn't afraid to leave said trunk on the ground while he was inside it.

His third compartment was on he felt was just as important as the second one, more important in some cases, and one he had been just as determined about getting as he had about his second compartment. This was because the third compartment was a full equipped training room; one that Harry had special care to order to be the best it could be.

As he knew that he would be getting a lot of use of it, and didn't want to have to constantly have to replace the things he had to use. Nor did he want anything he was using to train with to break on him while he was using because he did something wrong. Which again was why he had everything being spelled down to the last inch with protective charms and why he didn't use anything in the training room until he was sure how it was supposed to be used in the first place.

This training room had been, and still was, fully stocked in both magical, as well as, mundane ways of training. Though he did admit the more mundane things where recent additions and that he had to go to the goblins to set up wards in this part of his trunk to get them to run the way they were supposed to. Not to mention he had to be very careful not to use too much magic around them at the same time or else, even with the wards in place, the mundane training equipment that was more electronic would still fry,

To this day, two years after he had first gotten it, Harry still trained hard in this room as much as he could. As parts of him never felt satisfied enough with the skills he currently had and always felt that there was room for improvement. Something that was made all the more difficult because of the magical training dummies that were spelled with different skills and could use them at different levels depending on just who entered the training room.

And considering the goblins had spelled the training dummies in question they were highly talented, and Harry never seemed to really win against them no matter how hard he tried. Not even his eyes worked on them considering they weren't actually alive to see said eyes that did make some sort of sense.

Meaning no matter what Harry was always learning, always being pushed to him limits and always worked himself to the bone each time he went in to said training room. And because he wasn't necessarily wining the way his instincts screamed at him too he continued to push himself that much harder and worked just that much longer to get into the state his indicts told him he needed to be at.

It had been because of this training room that Harry had become as skilled as he currently was. As well as how he was able to find out just what the Basilisk, as well as, the Phoenix magics had done to him when they had changed him those two years ago.

Something Harry now had mixed feelings about, as the change had given him a whole new chance to be himself without anyone to control him, and had given him the freedom he had unknowingly been craving. Yet, at the same time it had ripped him from everything he had known and forced him to accept parts of himself he never wanted in the first place.

The fourth compartment was an actual a potions room; something he knew no one would ever expect him to have. Because as much as he disliked Snape Harry, now knew, just how valuable potions were and how helpful they were when it came to everything. Though he was a bit embarrassed that it took him a good five months after he had gotten his trunk to actually make his way to said potions room. And all because he had allowed Snape to taint his view of potions for that long before he decided to forget about him.

Something Harry was extremely glade he did because as Harry found out without having someone breathing over his shoulder, or having random things thrown into his potions, or even having the wrong instructions given to him, Harry was actually rather brilliant when it came to potions. Not to mention the potions he could make had both saved his life on a few different occasion, not to mention had been a big help in getting both himself and his godfather into the best shape they could be in.

Not to mention he had, under a false name, began to make quite a bit of money on his own selling the potions he made. With a lot of the sale, much to his amusement, coming from the general public of England. It seemed he wasn't the only one whose skills had suffered under the 'teachings' of Snape.

The fifth compartment was an actual library, filled with all the books that he had gotten from his family vaults, along with those he had picked up over the years, as well as all of the books he had gotten in Knockturn alley after he had gotten his trunk.

Which when added all together was a lot of different books, enough so that Harry hadn't actually been able to read all the books he had; though he had read far more than certain people would have wanted him to. More than he would have been able to if he hadn't undergone his transformation and had stayed in the wizarding world like he had planned.

After all Harry knew that the books that the wizarding world had. At least those that were deemed acceptable, especially in the England, wouldn't be the ones that had the information he would need in them. Particularly not much about his Basilisk side of things. Seeing as it wasn't a creature most wizards wanted to admit to knowing about, let along actively look for any information about.

Besides despite what most people thought Harry didn't believe in purely light magic, nor purely dark magic. Instead he believed in intent, and he could really see how some of the so-called dark spells could be more helpful then some of the 'lighter' ones. Had proven that as well on several occasions during the last two years.

Like using the dark blasting curse, which was a lot more powerful than the light one, to blow a hole in a cave wall before it had collapsed on him. He knew without a doubt in his mind the light curse wouldn't have been even able to dent the wall, let along blast it hard enough for him to be able to escape from the hole the dark curse had created.

The six and final compartment was an experiment compartment. It was the highest protected compartment and layered with so many different protection spells that when he originally got the trunk the person who sold it to him thought he was insane for wanting so many different spells put on just one compartment. Though at the same time rather happy with the sale as each protection spell added to the truck did increase the already very expensive value of said trunk.

Not that Harry cared much about that as he had the trunk set up like that for a reason, and honestly the amount it cost him really didn't matter; as it wasn't like he was hard up for money in any way.

So with that in mind the last compartment of his trunk was set up the way it was because whenever he got an idea in his head about his abilities, or an idea about magic, or even more mundane ideas about things like trying to figure out how to get electric items working better around magic. This compartment was the one he tested it all out in first; even before the training one.

This was the compartment where Harry also went when he wanted to just let go of his magic, lose his temper and not have to fight it out like he would have to in his training compartment. When it just wanted to scream and release all his magic, and flames in one big burst. Hence why it was so protected, otherwise it'd be destroyed by both the destructive and poisonous mix his magic now held. Not to mention how deadly his flames could get; even if they didn't react like any flames he knew about before. Not even some magical flames he had practiced with.

In this last compartment Harry had been able to figure out a lot of this, even more than he had with his training room. As this compartment was where he attempted his riskier ideas first, instead of in his training room; which he'd only use said moves when he was sure they would work.

It was in there that Harry had been able to figure out more about what his transformation had done to him. As well as the little bit he had been able to figure out about his soul flames. Those lovely bright orange and pure flames he had within him, that now that he had them Harry honestly couldn't imagine his life without them, as they seemed to shine with his very will to live. Not to mention the purple ones seemed to really strongly on his instincts while the orange flame seemed to where Harry's gut feelings had originated from.

When it came to his transformation, Harry had been able to figure out quite a bit. At the same time, he had managed to prove some of the thoughts he had when he had first found out about his transformation to be true.

Like for example, yes, he really did have the eyes of a basilisk and yes depending on how said eyed were seen they either killed or paralyzed. Just like with the Basilisk he had gotten the eyes from direct eye contact would kill, while indirect would paralyze.

So far, he hadn't found anything that would go against the norm of that, but the gut feeling he had did inform him that in the future he would find something different from that. Something he felt would be both good for him as well as bad. But until then Harry knew he'd have to be careful when it came to his eyes.

He had also found out that the blindfold he had been given by the goblins was one of the safest bets when it came to what to wear to cover said eyes. That is, if he didn't want to kill anyone who met his eyes if they happened to be uncovered. Because, as he found out, normal googles or sunglasses didn't work often time literally melting right off his face when faced with the power of his now deadly eyes.

This wasn't the only thing Harry had found he had gained from the Basilisk magics after his body had absorbed said magic due to its venom. Nor was it the only thing he had gotten from the transformation which Harry knew was caused by a combination, of his magic, the Basilisk's magic, Phoenix's magic and a combination of the two flames he had.

Which meant, even before testing it out, Harry knew that there was a lot more to it all than just the eyes. Just looking at himself in the mirror right after he had transformed the first time told Harry that much.

Due to the time and effort he had spent into finding out just everything he could about his changes, be they large or small, Harry had found out a lot about what he considered his new body. As there had been a large difference between the Harry Potter he had been when he had first turned twelve and the Harry Potter he had transformed in to just a little before he had turned thirteen. And Harry made sure to do his best to find out every change he had undergone and what said changes meant.

Because of this Harry had been able to find out that the pointed black nails, that he had really hoped had only been a cosmetic change, was anything but. Instead those nails were as hard as iron, a lot sharper then they look, and secreted a deadly acid like poison; similar to that of the Basilisk that had bitten him in the first place. Though luckily Harry found out the nails in question only let loose this poison either when he wanted them to or when he was highly emotional.

At the same time, he found when he combined the poison with the purple flames he had, that they could melt through anything he had tired so far, even the magically enforced metals he had tried it on. Which both scared Harry something fierce yet at the same time let Harry know if he ever got captured or caught in something he couldn't escape from he did have that.

On top of that his hair, which Harry could tell had changed from the very beginning, was a lot how he thought it when he had first seen in in the mirror those two years ago. Which is to say it looked and felt like silk cover steel.

What this meant was that Harry's hair was usually silky smooth to the touch normally, but the very second he channeled even the smallest bit of his magic, or when he was starting to feel threatened in anyway, into it suddenly turned as iron hard as the Basilisk scales had been, while at the same time becoming razor sharp.

Similar Harry found out to the mane some Basilisk could have; though to his distress this was mainly found in the female line more than the male. Making Harry fight back a pout and the urge to scream he was male, not female. No matter how androgynous he may look like now; and if he was honest how he had before.

Harry found out over time that having hair like that, was a great way to dissuaded people from grabbing said hair, as no one liked the feeling of suddenly have a tight grip on razor sharp, razor thin, wire like substance.

Not only that but if he had to, and he had to on an occasion or two, he could very easily use said hair as a weapon. Something he practiced using as his hair wasn't something most people would think of when it came to a weapon and it was always on him. Even if he had several different scars on his hands now from all the training, and mistakes made during said training, when it came to using said hair.

Though he could now say he was very deadly with wire, or as it often proved his own hair; which when it came down to it could become long a wire like. What considering his hair length, when he wasn't hiding it, or pulling it up was nearly midback length in length; giving him plenty of weapon to work with. And because of the magical nature of said hair it wasn't like he could cut it very easily now could he. Better make some use of it after all.

Not only that but Harry had been able to figure out the change that had occurred in his body, that had been bothering him so much when he had first looked himself over after his first changed.

Seeing as back then there really had been no visible proof of changes in his body, besides the much better health, which had left Harry confused as why he had felt that there was a much large change then what he had been seeing.

But what had actually been changed was a combination of his bones and muscles; along with the protective level of his skin. When it came to those, what had happened to them was they had become dense and leaner then Harry had every thought possible. As Harry had been able to find out due to the changes that his body had undergone it had become a lot more flexible, seemingly have all the flexibility that a snake would have.

At the same time Harry notice that it took a lot more to puncture or damage his skin and that again similar to his hair when he felt threatened, or enraged, his skin changed; becoming a lot rougher and stronger. More often likely to shield or tear whoever it touched; similar to a snake or shark's skin could be like.

While the bones seemed to become lighter and well, almost rubber like in ways. Like a mixture between a snake's and a bird's. Yet at the same time because of his magic, and what Harry felt was the purple flames he had gained they still remained as strong as ever. But with these Harry noticed that because of the weight of his bones seemed to have changed he found himself move a lot faster than he had ever been possible, jump higher and all together not weighing as much as his body looked like it did; making him literally lighter on his feet.

At the same time because he was so much lighter Harry noticed with a bit of anger that he didn't pack nearly as hard a punch as he used as it didn't have nearly as much weight behind it as it usually did. Making Harry learn a fighting style that was more fast précises strikes to places that did seriously damaged when hit; be it by fist or if Harry was being deadly poisoned nails.

When it came to why Harry had bones like that Harry figured it was because of the Phoenix magic that was in his system more than the Basilisk; though there still was some Basilisk in his bones. But in the end Harry was just grateful for the flexibility and light-footedness he had gotten from this part of the transformation.

Especially as over the years Harry had actually gotten a good bit of joy out of scaring quite a few people with his contortionist like skills he now had. Skills that only seemed to get better and better, not to mention creepier, the more he practiced and used them.

The lightness to his bones where not the only ability that Harry seemed to have gained from the Phoenix's magic. Not by a long shot, he had also gained another ability. Even though it was an ability he rarely used, considering just how much in drained him of his magic.

This was the fact that now his tears had a healing ability greatly similar to that of a Phoenix's; if only a bit weaker than the actual immortal flaming bird. Though still strong enough to heal his poison, as long as he doesn't add his flames to it.

At the same time, He did find out when he added his purple flames to the tears he could make more of them with the same amount of magic. While on the other hand when he added his orange flames they not only healed better than ever but at the same time gave a strong sense of peace; working on both a physical as well as mental level when it came to healing. Though he also noted using his flames at all with these tears ended up being even more exhausting as he was using two sources of energy to power the tears in question instead of just his magic.

He also discovered his voice when he wanted it could be rather soothing when he spoke, doubly so if he decided to sing. Which because his still strong dislike of crowds was something Harry rarely, did. In fact, due to his huge dislike of crowds Harry found himself not working on the power his voice held as often as he should have. Something that showed as sometimes his voice slipped to the more soothing quality it could hold outside of his control.

Lastly, at least when it came to recently discovered powers, Harry had been able to find out what the two type of soul flames he had were able to do; even if he still had no idea just what said flames were actually called.

As it seemed no where he went to looking for it, several times in different countries of the magical world, had any written knowledge about the flames in question. Thought there were times Harry felt he had just missed finding the knowledge he was looking for and at the same time that someone out there was very amused at Harry's attempts at finding the information he wanted.

At the same time, while he didn't exactly know the names of the flames he was looking for or using for that matter, well besides what the goblins had called them, he had found out just what the flames in questions seemed to do. Starting first with his purple flames, and honestly the flames that seemed to get used the most often; not to mention in Harry's mind seemed to be more useful.

These brilliant purple flames, that Harry was honestly starting to love just as much as his magic due to how much they had helped him over the last two years. Well, from what Harry had figured out, had the characteristics of propagation.

Which meant it could increase and replicate things. Meaning it could be used for numerous different things and been used in many different things as Harry experimented with it since he had first found out about it.

Such as increasing the length of a weapon, the size of a weapon, the number of items; like making it literally rain down throwing daggers or senbon needles. It could also do things such as increasing strength, increasing speed, or as Harry used it the most often increasing both his bodies healing as well as his body's reaction to training.

Which by doing Harry found himself easily at the very least double the results he was given with his training. While at the same time speeding up the healing of his body had because of said training. Making it so he could train even more faster than ever.

Hell, it wasn't only training and weapons this purple flame could be used for. In fact, it as it had been shown earlier Harry found it could be used to maximize the amount of healing tears he had, as well as increasing the potency of the poison his nails could release.

Not to mention it Harry also found he could use his purple flames to propagate the nutrient and taste of the food he made. Along with the potency of any potions he made making them work that much better and faster than before; which in turn also made it so his potions sold all that much better than they would have otherwise. Something Harry was rather happy about, more so when he heard other bringing up the fact his potions, even if they were more basic, worked better than many of those coming out of England.

While on the other had the orange flame, which Harry was actually weary about using as the gut feeling screamed at him to be careful when using it. Especially after finding out what it could do, which was have the ability called harmony.

Which when Harry had read about this, from when the goblins had been able to get to him the smallest amount of information about said flame, it had risen the hairs on the back of his neck. He didn't like it, even if Harmony sounded nice something told him that he didn't want to play around with those type of flames; not to mention with his gut feeling screaming at him to be careful when it came to said flames.

So usually Harry avoid even thinking about the fact he even had them. Even he did practices them some, in the safety of his own home and had been able to find out that these flames usually complemented or boosted the magics that he had gotten from the Phoenix tears.

In fact, his flames actually made his tears more powerful than the actual Phoenix tears when he combined it with his magic; when otherwise his tears where usually weaker. Even if he could only make the flame included tears even less then he could his usual tears at it left him more than drained after making those type of tears.

Harry, over the last two years, hadn't only trained in the new powers he had found he had. But he had also threw himself into learning as much as he could about defending or protect himself as he could. Be it with his magic or in a more physical way of weapon or hand to hand.

When it came to this training Harry had at first stuck mainly to his magic, because when he had first found out about magic he had thought he was given a way to his freedom. And despite all the prejudiced found in the wizarding world, Harry still thought of magic as something that was freeing.

So, because of this, there was no way he was going to give it up, even if it was mainly because of his magic that he had ended up the way he was. And even if he was trying to keep himself out of the hold of the British wizarding world; which thankfully due to the changes in his magic he could never be tracked down my it any longer.

Because of his determination on not giving up on his magic, and the fact that he really didn't discriminate between light or dark magic, Harry had gone from being a twelve, almost thirteen, year old who had knowledge that a mid-level second year might have to a near fifteen-year-old who had enough knowledge to be considered level to a highly skilled adult; one a good deal more skilled then they majority of the withes or wizards that made England their home. Mainly because unlike then Harry didn't limit himself in what he was learning because of some notion of light or dark magic.

Something which was only further helped by the fact, once he got over the fact Harry didn't care about the light or dark magic argument, his godfather actually could help him when it came to learning his magic. More so then most of the other magical's he met during his trips to different magical alleys; at least other than the Goblins who had first help Harry escape that is.

In fact, said godfather often did help Harry when it came to his magical training. And had made it so Harry was more skilled than any other magical he had meet that was his age by far. And he did this by either giving Harry the training that Sirius himself had gone through as an Auror.

Or, if not that, teaching him all then ins and outs he had learned from both the Blacks as well as the Potter when it came to their family magics. Not to mention the joy his godfather had gotten out of teaching Harry to become an Animagus. As well as the scare Sirius had gotten once he saw just what Harry's form was for that matter. Even if because of said form Harry really couldn't use said Animagus form often, or really around any highly populated area; be they magical or not.

Seeing as his Animagus form seemed to take to have either been warped or changed from a combination of the Basilisk venom, the Phoenix tears as well as the combination of both his magic and the still unknown flames he had. Because his form, once he had awoken it seemed to be a lovely though deadly mix of both a phoenix and a Basilisk. Though honestly because of the flames the form had it looked more like a mixture of a dragon and a Phoenix then a Basilisk; even if it did have the deadly venom of said Basilisk form.

However, seeing as said from was obviously magical in nature, and even more obviously deadly looking. Not to mention as Sirius said unknown to any of those in the magical world it was a form he didn't take often.

As he knew, without a doubt in his mind, that it would not only be labeled dark but most likely end up with him chained up in some way. And that was on top of the fact he wasn't likely to be classified as human any more by said wizarding world. So being found in that form would be even worse for him. Seeing as his godfather seemed to be determined that his form was an unknown until then form of a Chimera of some sort.

Which gave Harry just yet another reason as to why he didn't use his Animagus form around others. Even if he did learn to use it had control said form as a just in case. As he would rather have the form and know how to use it. Rather then know his form but unable to use it because something like fear of it being found out having kept him from learning how to actual us it.

On top of training with the powers he had gotten through his transformation, the highly level in training when it came to his magic, which included learning more about the Animagus form he now had.

Not to mention finding out more about the flames he had recently found out about and learning to use them as best he could without the more necessary information on said flames. Harry had also taken care to also work on both his mind and body as well.

A good deal, at first, because the training room he had wouldn't actually let him do anything else but that. As it wouldn't attack him with magical like he had originally expected it to but in amore physical sense. Pounding into Harry's hard head just how important a healthy active body was as it did so.

Something that really made Harry realize, rather quickly, that just learning his magic wasn't enough; more so as it brought back memories of his life before he had even known about his magic. Even more so then that when Harry found out that when he was doing only magic to fight the dummies that had been attacking him, he had badly gotten his ass kicked by his magical dummies; as they didn't only use magic when it came to fighting against him.

Seeing as the dummies in question had been set up to use both magical as well as mundane training. Not to mention to win against these dummies or even just get away from them he had to deal with a great deal of strategy as well. Meaning said training dummies didn't only train his body and magic like he had originally thought they would, but his reflexes and mind as well.

As it turns out the one who had made his trunk in the first place, and there for the training dummies he had gotten with said trunk, had actually been a Japanese raised muggleborn. And as such had learned several different things while growing up, as well as after finishing his magical schooling, that he set in place in the trunk he made.

Something the trunk creator in question had done as Harry had not only paid extra for the best the trunk maker had, but because at the same time Harry had been polite about it. Not caring about the fact the man in question was both muggleborn as well as from a foreign county; something not many of the wizarding world had been willing to do.

Not to mention the trunk owner really seemed to be rather amused by something and all that much more willing to give Harry the trunk in question after taking a harder look at Harry; something that had Harry rather tense for a while. But in the end Harry had gotten the trunk in question, and everything the creator of said trunk had added to it to ensure it could do everything Harry had said he wanted.

This included having the training dummies in the training room that knew several forms of martial arts, as well as knowledge of different weapons skills. Skills which over the last two years, with the help of both his magic, as well as his purple flames, Harry had gotten rather good in.

Not only that somehow the trunk maker had been able to pretty much program the training dummies to seem like they were learning as well as reacting to whatever Harry himself did; making it almost seem like Harry was fighting against actual humans. With only their lack of actual emotions, or pain for that matter, being the only thing that really set them apart from humans; beside the fact the still looked like training dummies that is. Which helped Harry gain a lot of experience against fighting others because of this added bit.

Though at the same time making it so Harry didn't really know how to hold back much in his blows as he didn't know how hard a blow could be to cause too much pain as the dummies he practiced with didn't react to pain. At the same time, maybe because of everything he had been put through, or maybe because of the much stronger instincts he now had, Harry found himself honestly not caring about this.

Knowing if he did attack someone he would care much if his blows did cause them pain as if he did attack them he was sure he'd have a good reason as to why he was doing so in the first place.

Outside of his training, and everything he had learned about himself over the last two-year Harry had also done a lot of traveling. Which in turn had left Harry learning not only more about himself, like he had been, but a lot more about the world around him as well. Something that know that he no longer had to hold himself back for fear of other's reactions, or the backlash of him doing so, him he really found himself enjoying; at least now that he had the chance to do so that is.

Because of this, Harry had over the course of two years decided to learn several different languages including French, Italian, germen, Spanish and Japanese. Both because he found them interesting as well as because of the sheer necessity of learning said languages; as he had been in countries that mainly spoke only those languages Though the last language he had only learned very recently and with the help of a magical potion. Something he had done more out of necessary then out of the urge to suddenly learn the language in question.

Which he did because after two years of living on his own, Dumbledore was still doing whatever he could to find him and considering the fact he had gotten a letter from his godfather that the headmaster was starting to close in on him; or at least his latest location. Harry had decided that he needed to get to yet another place that the oh so mightily lord of light wouldn't be looking for him at.

This was why after looking through several different law books, as well as books on different countries alliances, Harry had decided that he should go to Japan. Even if it had meant taking the potion he had and forcing himself to learn the language via having nothing but Japanese spoken around him to forces himself to learn in out of sheer necessity.

After all, from what he had been able to find out, the British magical world, and the Japanese Magical world didn't get along at all; not by a long shot. If anything, they seemed to go out of their way to push the other's buttons, or to antagonize the other to the point they just left in a fit of rage; wanting absolutely nothing to do with the other.

Something Harry hoped was the case because if it was true there was no way Japan would let, what most would consider, the leader among the British wizarding world, and one of the main reasons why said country was so hated outside certain circle, into their country.

Especially not if he was going after someone who had long since given up their British heritage and embraced one of their allies citizenships as well; which is what Harry had done a good six month after he had first escaped from them. Not to mention he was hoping to get a Japanese citizenship as well, as having too countries citizenship, neither one who got along with the British magical section of the world, would be very helpful in ensuring he could be forced back to said county by Dumbledore.

At the same time, even if he was attempting to prepare for it, Harry really didn't see Dumbledore looking for him in Japan in the first place. Because for some reason the Headmaster rarely went out of the lands that were allied to England or weren't primarily English-speaking countries when it came to searching for Harry. It was as if he never thought Harry would have the sense to get as far away from him as possible; as if he thought Harry wasn't smart enough to learn another language altogether.

Which if it wasn't so helpful Harry would find highly insulting, but instead just found himself thanking his luck stars he had played down his intelligence those two school years the headmaster knew him. Because being underestimated was always a helpful thing when you were on the run, or in a fight for that matter.

Something he had found out after he got into several fights where he was underestimated, for the fact he looked blind, his age or the fact even with all the work he had done Harry still looked rather fragile looking; his muscle mass going to iron hard lean rather then bulking out in anyway.

Right now, though Harry had found himself in a small little town in Japan called Namimori. He had just gotten a small apartment, so as to not stand out too much, and was now walking down the street observing the people around him; licking a small ice cream cone as he did so.

Doing so both so he could see more of the town he was in, and as a way to slowly ease his way into the town so he wouldn't stand out too badly; at least hopefully not in the long run. Or at least make it so he wasn't noticeable when he eventual did have to leave once more.

Or at least that was what Harry was doing when suddenly, someone ran right into Harry sending the both of them flying; with Harry's ice cream cone actually landing on the head of the person who knocked him over.

Then a loud squealed Heeeeiiii left Harry wanting to hold his ears in agony as the person who had knocked him over, and who now had a half-melted ice-cream cone on top of his head, began to panickily cry out.

"Oh no, I knocked you over I'm so sorry. Oh, my are you BLIND!? I knocked over a blind teen! oh no I'm so sorry I didn't mean too. OH no, please forgive me!?" Harry at hearing this blinked and remembered yeah to others he did look blind because of the blindfold he still wore. Knowing this Harry quickly climbed to his feet and held out a hand to help the one who knocked him over.

As he did this Harry got a good look at the teen in question, the teen looked to be a year younger than he was. Smaller both in height and build. Not to mention he had almost gravity defying brown hair with soft brown eyes. All and all he looked the be a very friend gentle, utterly harmless looking, young teen that Harry felt a connection of some sort to.

It was because of this connection, and the fact that the teen in question looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment that Harry did what he did next. As he was helping the teen up from where he had fallen, and as he was wiping away the ice cream that had fallen on him, Harry told the teen.

"Don't worry I am not blind, it just a certain condition I have that makes me have to wear this blindfold. You could say my eyes are rather sensitive, but I can see through the blindfold in question."

This got Harry a nod and a quick smile that just as quick turn to a look of horror as he looked behind Harry. A look Harry understood as he heard the click of a gun and a voice behind him, coming from whoever had the gun in question pointed at him, saying.

"What is a powerful Sky like you doing here of all places?" Harry hearing this had only question in his mind, one he voiced aloud without much thought; his voice filled with the honest pure confusion he was feeling as he did so.

"A Sky? What do you mean by that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

 **Chapter three**

Harry after he said this, and after the others got over the fact he really wasn't reacting to the fact that he had a gun pointed at his head. He was met with disbelieving stares, both because the lack of reaction and what he had said, that is until the person who had the gun pointed at him lowered it slightly and snorted.

Obviously finding something in the way Harry was standing, or perhaps the tone he had used when he had spoken, that made him believe that Harry was being honest in what he had just asked.

Though if the look on the teen in front of him, and the first person Harry had actual met in this town, face meant anything that necessary wasn't a good thing. After all, there had to be a reason the teen in question looked so resigned and was now giving Harry looks of ill-concealed Pity. Not to mention looked ready to bolt in the opposite direction at a second's notice.

It was after the gun that had been pointed at him was lowered. Something which Harry was rather confused about why he wasn't freaking out about as before he honestly hadn't really seen many guns before.

And after he got a good look at the person whom had been point said gun at him in the first place that left Harry knowing that there was something that wasn't exactly normal was going on.

Which made again Harry figured he should have realized before, both knowing his luck, and the fact his gut feeling had started to act up the minute he had met the teen just moments earlier. Though even without that Harry knew he would have figured out something not quite normal was going on.

After all, finding out that the person who had been trying to shoot him was in the shape of a toddler screamed that much at Harry; at the very least. Though, now that he was attempting to ignore the younger teen beside him and focus on the others instead, Harry senses and gut feeling was telling him to be very careful of the so-called toddler in front of him.

Because he wasn't a toddler at all and was someone very dangerous; more so then anyone he had ever met before. Including the deatheaters he had met over the last couple of years, and even more deadly than the Headmaster chasing him could ever hope of being.

Something that Harry found to be proven true not even seconds after his instincts screamed this at him, as he found out quite a bit of information being suddenly dumped on him. Like the toddler's name was Reborn, and he was the world's greatest hit man. Something Harry noticed with a bit of confusion Reborn seemed to tell him with quite a bit of relish; as if eager to see a reaction of some sort.

Not that, that was all the information he had gotten from Reborn; not in the least bit. As the hitman in question seemed to be rather free with the information he was giving Harry. And because of this Harry found himself, rather quickly at that, both getting dragged into something he wasn't sure he wanted to be part of.

But at the same time getting all the answers he had been wanting over the last couple of years at the same time. Answer that when he did get them, he wasn't quite sure he wanted them anymore at that; not when he considered just what they could mean.

By this Harry meant that he had found out just what the other teen, whom Harry had found out was called Tsunayoshi Sawada, though he preferred to be called Tsuna, was so resigned about.

Especially after seeing Reborn and seeing, as well as hearing, the interest that this Reborn seemed to have in Harry. More so then ever after finding out that Harry had no idea what Sky flames was; and seemed to be telling the truth about that at the same time.

Because after lowing his gun Reborn had gotten an unholy smirk on his face. One that had raisin the hairs on the back of Harry's neck and at the same time had gotten every instinct he had screaming at him to flee as fast as he could in the opposite direction. And that was before Reborn had even started to speak. At the same time something told Harry that this was a feeling that was something that happened often around Reborn, and that he should have listened to those instincts.

But he hadn't and Harry found that with each word that left Reborn's mouth he was tying Harry down into whatever was going on faster than anything the headmaster had ever been able to as he did so.

Best yet, it was because of Harry's own curiosity, and the fact he decided on his own free will to ignore what his instincts were tell him, that it had happened. Making it so that no matter what Harry honestly couldn't blame anyone but himself for it happening. As he had stayed and listened to what the hitman had to say; despite his instincts screaming at him the way they had been. It had in the end been his own choice to listen, to let his own curiosity =overrule his common sense.

"Sky flames are the orange flames you have. They are usually part of certain families and are usually allies to said families or the leaders of their family. You could say they are like a spiritual glue in their families." Here Reborn gave a slight pause but before anyone else could say or add anything to what he had just said he quickly added on.

"Speaking of families and Allies for that matter, Tsuna here has flames very similar to yours and is the leader of his own family. How would you like to join his family as a secure Ally? Because as it is, he needs all the help he can get. And I get the feeling you'd be one hell of a family friend to have. One that wouldn't only help Tsuna here but be a friend anyone would want to have at hand." Harry hearing this couldn't help but blink for a bit, before he answered Reborn.

Not noticing the near wild look in Tsuna eyes or the fact he seemed to be protesting the fact he was a head of a family. Or the fact that Tsuna seemed to be trying to tell Reborn to leave him out of this for that matter. Instead he simply told the toddler shaped hitman.

"If I join, can you tell me what the purple flames are and help me learn to control them? Because they seem to be just as strong or maybe even stronger than the orange ones I have. Not to mention despite looking everywhere I can't find any information on them."

This got Harry another smirk from Reborn before said hitman tilted his hat down in satisfied way. Then in a tone that screamed said satisfaction answered Harry. All the while making Harry feel as if he just signed his soul over to the devil as he did so.

"Those flames are called cloud flames and as long as you work with Tsuna here I would be very happy to help you when it comes to those, or any other flames you need help with." Again, there was pause in what Reborn was saying before he continued; his tone much darker and foreboding as he did so. Not to mention Harry swore that Reborn's very shadow twisted around to take the form of an adult as he spoke.

"Though know, I am the world's greatest hitman and you betray me, or Tsuna-dama here for that matter, and there will not be a place you could hide that I couldn't find you at." Harry hearing this swallowed heavily and got wide eyed before quickly nodding in agreement.

Though even as he did this Harry notice with a bit of growing confusion that now that his instincts weren't screaming at him to flee from Reborn, like they had been. They were now telling him that he needed to be here. That being here would be the best chance he had in the future, that this was the best chance he'd get to have the freedom he longed from the Headmaster.

So, feeling this Harry gave a slight smile towards both Reborn and Tsuna before giving the answer he knew Reborn was waiting for, and that Tsuna seemed to be dreading; for reasons Harry really couldn't understand. The answer he knew that would both give him the answers he wanted, while at the same time, unknown to him at the time, being tying him down to what would become his future.

"I would be honored to become part of your family Tsuna, as an Allie or however you'd like me as."

After saying this Harry was greeting with another soul shutter smile from Reborn, as well as a loud heiiii of denial from Tsuna. Seeing and both hearing this Harry couldn't help but wonder if he should have listened to his earlier instincts instead of the ones he had just gotten; as he felt they may had led him wrong. And even as he wondered this Harry got the feeling it was too late to change anything as he got the feeling the agreement he had just given was very binding. More so than any promise he had made or anything magic may have done; at least as far as he knew.

Something that had quickly proven to be true as Reborn let the full truth of everything that was going on be known to him; in the quickies, bluntest way that he could. Taking no care of just how Harry may have felt or would react to what he was saying. Hell, if Harry got the correct read of Reborn, he was actually looking forward to how Harry would react to everything he was being told.

Which meant that Harry was given a short and rather brutal information dump on all the information Reborn wanted him to know. Including the information Harry wanted on the flames he had, the fact that he had just agreed to join the Mafia of all things and the fact that Tsuna, the seemingly harmless looking teen was apparently a in the training on become the leader of one of the largest, bloodiest, mafia family.

Something which Harry had just fully agreed to become part of as either an actual part of said family or an ally to the family in question. Something that Harry felt he should be horrified about, but at the same time couldn't find himself being horrified as he should about it. Mainly because despite just fining all of this out Harry could still feel his instincts continued to assure him that this was for the best for him.

Not to mention Harry had figured out not long after he had first transformed those two years ago that he wouldn't be able to do anything that even seemed remotely normal as a job as he got older because of his eyes, and as he felt now the Mafia might just be his best shot at normal; which as he thought about it was a rather sad thing.

So, doing his best to keep that in mind, not to mention keep the steady confident feeling that he was doing what was best for him, mainly so that the panic that was starting to form would stay at a more manageable level and not really show.

To help further with this, and as a way to keep his mind off of everything that had just been dumped on him, Harry deiced that since Reborn was doing his best to let him know everything he could about the flames he had. As well as all the other information that Reborn felt Harry should know about, such as what he had just freely joined into, even if he was tricked into doing so, Harry deiced to be just as honest. Strongly getting the feeling that it would be better for him to be as honest as possible as soon as possible.

So, knowing this Harry deiced that it would be best to let both Reborn as well as Tsuna know about the magical world, or at least the parts he knew about that is. While at the same time let them both know just what had happened to him.

After all it wasn't like anyone was around them to hear them seeing as soon as Reborn had decided to let Harry know what was going on, and to trick him into agreeing to be part of the Mafia in the first place, he had led both Harry and Tsuna to a place they could discuss everything in private. So, knowing, and taking full advantage of this Harry decide to tell the others his story.

"Well, as long as were being honest here, and doing the best to help each other. I feel like I should let you two in some of my own secrets. After all, if we're supposed to be family then I feel like you should know this as well. After all it only…fair."

Then in front of Tsuna's own horrified eyes Harry let a loose a smirk that was terrifying close to the look Reborn got when he was about to let loose his own brand of chaos before he stated telling the two his own secrets.

As he did this Tsuna could help get the rather terror filled filling that once everything was said and done that both Harry and Reborn would get along to well for anyone state of mind. A feeling that got all the strong as Harry began to tell the two in front of him everything he wanted to; not caring in the least bit about the magical laws he would be breaking as he did so.

After all, as far as Harry was concurred those flames he was using, not to mention that both Reborn and Tsuna seemed to have, was obviously a type of magic so it should hurt letting other users know about the other types of magic that were out there. At least that would be the excuse he'd use if every asked about it; however unlikely that may turn out to be.

Beside there was no way the Mafia, especially the ones like Reborn, didn't know about magic in the first place. After all Reborn had obviously been cursed by something so he had to have some idea about magic. Not to mention from even the smallest amount he had seen from Reborn he didn't see like the fact it was supposed to be a huge secret keeping Reborn from knowing anything he wanted.

So, with that in mind Harry told the two all about the magical world, or at least all in knew about it, including things like the war that had been going on in England. The dark Lord he had supposedly beat, how he knew and had proven that said dark lord wasn't gone, the things he had learned at Hogwarts. The prejudiced that ran rapid in said magical world, to eventual the transformation he had undergone, how it had happened; not to mention all of after effects said transformation had caused him.

Including all the things he had found out about everything that had happened to him over the last couple of years. Mainly because of all the training he had put himself through to find out said information. Which Harry was careful to keep as detailed as he could as he didn't want to risk something happening that he could have prevented if he had been more informative.

Which meant Harry had been careful to tell the two everything he had found out he could now do. Including things such as exactly what his eyes did and why he made sure to keep them covered the way he did. Something which earned him another high-pitched squeal from Tsuna and a look he couldn't quite despair from Reborn.

A look that grew as he explained just why he continued to wear the goblin made cloth a crossed his eyes instead of glasses

or goggles; as said goggles or glasses always melted rather quickly if he got to emotional. Something that had actually happened on several different occasions, that sadly did end in death; fortunately, it was someone Harry honestly didn't feel that bad about dying; Seeing as it was someone he had seen attack and threatening to rape a child. Which was why Harry had attacked him in the first place and had been enraged enough for the glasses he had been wearing at the time to melt.

But after a few instantly like this Harry had realized that the glasses and googles he was using wouldn't cut it. Meaning that despite how it looked, or how uncomfortable it could get at times, Harry needed to continue to wear the goblin made bandages he had first started out with; at least until he could find something that could stand up to the power of his eyes.

After explaining his eyes, which he honestly felt was one of the most important things he could tell as they were one of the more deadly parts of him; one that he didn't exactly have full control of for that matter.

Still after informing them of this, and the fact that said eyes didn't seem to be able to turn off, Harry began to tell the about the other things. Again, most of which he had been able to find out through all the training he had put himself through. Like the fact that he was now highly poisonous; which was another key point about himself that he made sure to tell the others about.

Just like he had his eyes, as his poison was just as deadly then his eyes where. With the only thing that made them less deadly being the fact he could control said poison and at the same time knew the antidote to said poison.

Though he noticed at least one of them was rather amused by the fact that the poison in question came through his black pointed nails as opposed to his teeth as most would assume it'd come from. Even if he did have slightly pointed fangs that looked like poison could come out of them; seeing as his canine teeth were quite a bit larger and sharper them most others.

An amusement that seemed to actually grow a bit when Harry decided to quickly add to the fact that not only was he poisonous. But that if he wanted to, he could actually make himself even more poisons then he normally was though the uses of his cloud flames.

Something that got him close to an approving look from Reborn, one that got a rather sadistic glint of satisfaction in it, when Harry added, to Tsuna's horror, that the only antidote he knew about to his poison being either his tears or a Phoenix's.

Though, on top of this secondary look Harry had also been given a look of curiosity as well. Which, when it was coming from the one he had just recently found out was called Reborn, had made Harry debate attempting to running.

Seeing as this look of curiosity, was one he had gained after he had added the fact his tears could get both more numerus or stronger depending on the flames he used when he called upon them.

Not to mention Harry had also added that being an antidote to his poison wasn't the only thing his tears could be. As they seemed to be able to heal just about anything he had tried to use them for. More so then every when he added his sky flames to them; even if doing so only let him produce maybe three tears max before he was utterly exhausted for the next week.

This hair-raising look of curiosity that didn't dim in the least bit in the least bit as Harry continued speaking. If anything the look seemed to be just getting that much worse, while at the same time not even looking as if it had changed at all, when Harry went over all the other changes his body could do; be it from help of his magic or his flames Which included the changes his hair, skin and entire body had undergone since he had underwent his transformation shortly before he had turned thirteen

Though Harry did notice that Tsuna seemed to be rapidly shaking his head no with a growing look of horror on his face, while Reborn seemed to be getting more and more interested in what he was say.

Not to mention seemed to be rapidly gaining a growing look of clear sadism on his face when Harry began to describe just how he had learned all of this. Which included all of the training he had undergone to learn the most he could. In fact, he seemed to particularly interested in the fact he had a trunk that had a training room in it; which included all kinds of different ways to train someone.

Including the training dummies he had, along with things such as current pools he used to help strengthen his body, magical climbing walls that's difficulty could be increased; along with all the other magical runes that could be added to training.

Particularly the weighted clothes he had made earlier on his training after reading several different anime that had given him ideas on how to best train himself. Including ones such as Naruto, or dragon ball Z or other such ones.

Harry after finishing all of this was greeted with a defeated, utterly exhausted looking Tsuna, while Reborn seemed to be grinning like the devil himself. And after all, seeing Harry was done, only had one thing to say, which was.

"Welcome to the family Harry-kun. I get the feeling that things are going to be a lot more interesting now that your part of the family. Now…about that training room of yours. How exactly does it work and how can I change the difficulty setting of some of those things. Tsuna here needs a bit of training."

Which after hearing Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up, while getting the feeling he had just set up Tsuna for some utter seven levels of hell. Something he felt a little bit bad for, yet at the same time couldn't help finding a bit of amusement as well.

After all, all the training he had done had really helped him in the long run and he could see the same being done for Tsuna. Even if it was utter hell to being with. Besides he had a bit of a sadistic side as well and found that it might be a bit interesting to see someone else suffering though his training room besides himself.


End file.
